edfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorry, Wrong Ed
"Sorry, Wrong Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 4 and the 93rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Rolf's quaint but cursed telephone of doom is creating bad luck for Eddy whenever someone answers the telephone. Eddy must now find a way to get the phone's curse off of him. Plot Rolf is prone to fits of strange behavior but this time around the Eds are really confused as he appears to be intent on burying a perfectly good telephone (with a giant salt cellar tied to his head too, no less). That phone looks kind of stylish to Eddy though, and so as he's always on the scrounge for a freebie, he tries to persuade Rolf to hand it over to him, but Rolf is having none of it. He pains himself to explain to Eddy that the phone has been the scourge of his family for generations and is clearly not something the uninitiated ought to mess with. Of course a warning like that is not going to stop Eddy and as soon as he gets Rolf to go get Victor to give him a massage "or something" while he guards the "big bad phone" for him, he has Ed dig up the phone, and takes it back to his own room. It's not long before Eddy gets his first call though as Edd points out it is a little spooky because the phone doesn't appear to be connected to anything. Eddy scoffs at that but he's not scoffing for long as it soon becomes apparent to him that every time he answers the phone something unfortunate, nasty, and usually downright painful happens to him. With record players hitting, bedsprings attacking, rogue ice cream tricycles rampaging through his bedroom, and skunks spraying on him, it's not long before Eddy can well believe that Rolf wasn't kidding when he said the phone was cursed. Edd however is sure there's a perfectly rational explanation based on coincidence but Eddy's not convinced and calls for further investigation. Basically "further investigation" means that Eddy hides somewhere and Ed picks up the phone when it rings and a falling lamp post falls on Eddy. Edd goes to the lamp's location to find what caused the lamp post to fall. He then discovers and believes that it is a rusty worn nut that's responsible for it. The phone then rings again and Eddy tries to stop Ed from answering the phone, but he is too late as Ed answers it. Eddy thinks another lamp post is gonna fall on him and uses Ed as a shield to defend himself. However it doesn't work quite as he had hoped when a concrete pipe rolls forward and squishes Eddy. Rolf is at home drinking a mug of cocoa while he is relaxing, and when Eddy hands the phone back to Rolf, Rolf becomes scared out of his wits as his hair literally rise up and stand on end and Rolf gives the phone back to Eddy, who gives it back to Rolf, who gives it to Ed, who gives it to Edd, who tries to set the three of them straight, but now it's a game of "Hot Potato" as they begin passing the phone back and forth for the three of them while Edd is still attached to the phone and Eddy finally gets Edd off so that he can try to give the phone back to Rolf who nervously backs away and runs back into his house and slams the door on Eddy and Edd finally takes the call, but a truck runs over Eddy. So in desperation, he glues the phone on the bemused Jonny who think it's kind of neat while Plank is "using" an out-house - suckers! It would seem like his problem is solved and the Eds try to sell cereal that is "100% Curse Free", to which Edd finally gets irritated as he thinks Eddy has gone crazy, but as Eddy soon finds out the phone has still got his number and who ever it is picking up the call its still Eddy on the business end of it and a tree falls on Eddy, a sandbox mysteriously falls out of the sky and herds of rampaging hippos literally run over Eddy. Edd smiles at all of this and appears to have gone completely insane from all of these misfortunes as he points out to Eddy that all the accidents that had occurred are all mere coincidence. A thunder cloud then appears and a lightning bolt from the said cloud then strikes Eddy, burning him to a crisp. He then runs away to avoid any more misfortunes only for his own house to break and fall on him and it turns out that its Jonny who is picking up the calls for Plank (Jonny believes Plank has become a popular person after all of these calls). Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "A ceremonial telephone burial? My, how quaint." ---- *'Rolf': "Come no further!" back to burying the phone "Rolf must complete this task forced upon him or we are all doomed!" Eddy: the dirt off the phone while trying to offer Rolf a trade for it "I'll give you... a shoelace for it!" Rolf: that Eddy has taken the phone out of the hole and looks at him like he's crazy "FOOL!" Eddy's hand with his shovel ---- *'Eddy': Rolf as he walks him away from where the phone's buried "I've got a feeling you've cracked there, Dracula. Why don't you get Victor to give you a massage or something? And I'll guard the big bad phone for ya'." Rolf so he continues to walk away on his own Rolf: "Victor's hooves are magic on Rolf's hardened muscles.around and bows as he walks away Thank you, Ed-Boy, thank you." ---- *'Ed': he digs up Rolf's phone "Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole…" ---- *'Eddy': at the phone in his room "Cuts a figure in society don't it?" Ed: his head on-screen "Is that a new phone?" Edd: "Please stay with us, Ed." ---- *'Edd': underneath the phone as it rings "Strange. There doesn't seem to be any connection, yet-" Eddy: angry "So? It's called a cordless, grandpa!" ---- *'Ed': rings as he hangs it up Got it! Eddy: the rug beneath Eds feet and slams it off screen towards the wall "Get away from my phone stupid! Probably Nazz..." Edd:sarcastically "And I'm Theodore Geisel." ---- *'Edd': "Looks like you could use a new mattress Eddy. Shall we ask Rolf if he's buried one somewhere?" ---- *'Ed': into the phone "Eddy's in pain now, he'll have to call you back." ---- *'Ed': Eddy after the skunk has squirted him "Who stepped on a duck?" ---- *'Eddy': at the phone "I say we test it." Edd: "Test it?" Ed: "Like mustard?" ---- *'Eddy': "Bad phone! Evil! Rotten!" Ed: "And itchy!" ---- *'Edd': really angry "Telephones aren't cursed, Eddy! THEY'RE PLASTIC! Calm down, Double D, think ocean waves, sea mammals, arias…" Ed: "Was that your dark side, Double D?" ---- *'Eddy': "Whoo hoo! I'm off the hook, no more bad luck!" Ed: "Or bath tub rings!" Edd: "I'm gonna be sick!" ---- *'Edd': "Excuse me, Eddy, but wouldn't a breakfast venture by better suited to a morning clientele?" Eddy: "This ain't your same old, same old breakfast cereal, Double D." disclaimer "It's 100%...CURSE FREE!" Edd: at Eddy "Eddy, get off this curse fixation! THERE'S NO SUCH THING!" Eddy: not believing him "Says you!" crushed by falling tree Ed: "Good morning, tree." ---- *'Eddy': "HIPPOS!" trampled by a hippo stampede; Edd smiles Edd: "AHA! PROOF POSITIVE! THESE UNFORTUNATE MISHAPS HAVE BEEN NOTHING MORE THAN COINCIDENCE! Look around you, Eddy! And what do you see?" gets zapped by lightning "Nothing! Do you see a phone? I don't see a phone! No phone, no curse! I rest my case." Eddy: "WHY ME?!" away and gets smashed by collapsing house Edd: sticking to his belief "COINCIDENCE, EDDY!" Trivia/Goofs *Ed uses a pair of hockey sticks to safely place the cursed phone onto the pavement. In the next few scenes, where Ed picks up the phone with his hands, the hockey sticks disappear. *The candle that Eddy knocked off his table in order to make room for the phone disappeared in all of the next camera angles. *It took both Edd and Eddy to lift Ed off the ground in "Dawn of the Eds" and "Virt-Ed-Go", but in this episode, Eddy lifted both Ed and Edd off the ground without a problem. *Edd has no concern over what happens to Eddy in this episode, while in "Cry Ed" he got angry when Ed dropped a house on Eddy. Of course, he could have been more focused on trying to prove to Eddy it was all a coincidence while not caring for his safety and getting agitated when trying to prove there is no curse. *Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah and The Kankers were absent in this episode. Nazz was mentioned once. *This is the fourth episode to not contain any of the female characters, the first episode was "Button Yer Ed", the second episode was "Gimme Gimme Never Ed" and the third episode was "The Luck of the Ed". *'Running gags': #Eddy getting cursed by the phone whenever "someone" answers it. #Edd trying to prove that all the curses caused by the phone are just mere coincidences. *'Edd': "And I'm Theodore Geisel."; this is a reference to author Theodore Seuss Geisel, more commonly known as Dr. Seuss. *When Ed says "Who stepped on a duck?", it is possibly a reference to Al in Caddyshack who said exactly that when he farted. *Look closely in Eddy's room. There's a poster of singer Tom Jones in his room! *After Eddy gets crushed by the hippos, Edd points at Eddy, who is in his normal coloring. In the next scene, he is burnt black even before he gets zapped by lightning. *The spring of Eddy's mattress was closer to the pillow. When Eddy came due to the spring, it went down the bed a little. *Probably the only way to remove the curse from the new owner of the cursed phone is by pouring salt on top it while burying it into the ground since Rolf was doing that before proceeding to getting rid of the phone by burying it. *The back of Eddy's house is colored blue rather than pink in this episode. The same mistake is made in "Take This Ed and Shove It". *This is the second time a truck is seen, the first time was in "Quick Shot Ed". However in "Read All About Ed", a truck was mentioned at the end of the episode, but was never seen. *When Edd answers the phone, he responds with his real name and nickname together, as in "Eddward 'Double D'". *The cursed phone is based off an 1896 Swedish telephone. *In retrospect, it seems obvious that giving the phone away wouldn't have removed the curse from the bearer's family, as not only did Rolf refuse to give the device to Eddy, but both Ed and Edd answered the phone for Eddy without taking the effects of the curse. *Rolf apparently has the strength to move his house. *This is the only episode we see Eddy's house fully destroyed. Curses (in order) All the bad things that happen to Eddy are as follows: *A record flies out of his record player and hits him. *A spring in his mattress pops out, sending him flying into the ceiling and back into his bed. *An ice cream bike comes into his room and crashes on top of him. *A skunk comes out of nowhere, and sprays him. *A streetlight falls on him. *A cement pipe rolls over and flattens him. *A truck runs over him. *A tree falls on him. *A sandbox falls on him. *A hippo stampede tramples him. *He gets struck by a bolt of lighting. *His house collapses on him. *Many other unknown things off-screen during the scene where Jonny answers the phone. Gallery The Phone's Curses on Eddy File:Curse1.jpg|Curse #1 - The record. File:Curse2.jpg|Curse #2 - The bedspring. File:Curse_3.jpg|Curse #3 - The ice cream bike. File:Curse4.jpg|Curse #4 - The skunk. File:Curse_5.jpg|Curse #5 - The lamppost. File:Curse_6.jpg|Curse #6 - Cement pipe. File:Curse_7.jpg|Curse #7 - The truck. File:Curse_8.jpg|Curse #8 - The tree. File:Curse_9.jpg|Curse #9 - Sandbox. File:Curse_10.jpg|Curse #10 - Hippos. File:Curse_11.jpg|Curse #11 - Lightning. File:Curse_12.jpg|Curse #12 - Eddy's house. Other Pictures sorry_wrong_ed.jpg|"A ceremonial telephone burial? My, how quaint." Skunk.jpg| Skunk Rolf and the phone.jpg|THE DISPATCHER OF DESPAIR!!! Rolfs_house.jpg|Rolf is desperate to get away from Eddy and the cursed phone. Jonnywait.jpg|Jonny waiting for Plank to finish up. Paste.jpg|Ed pastes the phone on Jonny's head. No More Bad Luck!.jpg|"No more bad luck!" Crazy Edd.jpg|Edd raging. Ed flakes cereal box.jpg|"Ed Flakes Cereal" Ed Flakes Cereal.jpg|The "Ed Flakes Cereal" stand. ohcrap.png|Eddy about to get struck by the ice cream cart. Video s224a_bNwTQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4